


Marry Me?

by LPwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Laslow has pink hair, M/M, Might be a little ooc especially Keaton, This is my first pic pls don’t kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPwrites/pseuds/LPwrites
Summary: Laslow notices Keaton acting strangely, and figures out what’s going on soon after.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic don’t kill me   
> S Rank Laslow and Keaton kinda? like it’s,, not written like one and follows after the A rank so uh yeah enjoy

    Laslow was more than confused.  
His nohrian days he usually liked to spend flirting with the women and avoiding his training. That was how he liked it, and that was how he planned for it to stay.   
   But Keaton seemed to take quite an interest in scaring off all the women he'd managed to talk into having a cup of tea with him. It wasn't a big deal at first, he was used to ruined chances with women, but it was getting even more ridiculous after a few more days. The wolfskin was bringing him the treasure he found again , and the retainer was even more confused on it. Not only was the treasure not alive and ready to pounce him, it was actually worth some value. First was the silver sword, Laslow had no idea where Keaton would find such a thing, next came the gold bar, the three rubies, the pauldron, the hand axe, the onyx, the mending rod, and the list went on and on. He wasn't even able to get an explanation because the wolfskin left with a red face after every gift was delivered. The retainer prayed to naga that Keaton would give him just a day to meet with a woman. They all freaked out when they saw some wolfskin running full speed toward the table. 

   But of course, the retainer didn't stop with his constant attempts at love. He had managed to get one woman to sit with him for a cup of tea.   
     "My, you do have the loveliest of eyes. How has another man not claimed such a beautiful young lady?" Laslow cooed in his  most flirtatious voice. He was positive this fine woman was the one for him.  
   "Why did you sit down next to me again? And, my husband may say something if you talk to me like that again." The woman scoffed. As the retainer was about to continue his approach, he hard footsteps coming up to him from behind. The lovely woman in front of him ran off with a loud shriek. The retainer put his head in his hands, a groan coming from him as he heard Keaton's loud voice. 

   "Laslow! Laslow!" The wolfskin slammed his hands on the table, "Laslow- Laslow you'll never guess what I found!"  
    "Wh-" Before Laslow could continue, the wolfskin interrupted him.  
  "Look!" He shoved a practice lance in front of the pink haired man. The retainers eyes widened.   
    "Where did you get that?" He quickly grabbed it, quickly identifying who's it was and where it had come from, "This is prince Xander's!"  
     Keaton was already gone. Laslow ran a hand through his colored hair, "I'm going to have my head on a stick! Oh, I hope the rest of those treasures weren't stolen.."  
    Laslow made his way back to the castle and into the training arena. He hoped to quietly sneak the lance back and not be forced under home arrest again. He did like the alone time with his prince, it was nice for them to chat, but he knew it would be much different when he was accused of stealing something. Xander could have any reaction to such an offense. The only real thing the retainer had ever stolen was the hearts of some. He set the practice lance on its shelf and took a step back, sighing in relief. 

    "Laslow."  
Laslow held in his breath as he turned to his prince, "Oh, hello milord! What brings you here on this fine day?"   
     "Why was my practice lance not in it's proper place just minutes ago?" His voice was clear and intimidating. The retainer blushed in embarrassment, "It's quite a funny story.."  
   He didn't want to get his wolfskin friend in trouble. The pink haired man bowed his head in shame, "I thought it would impress the ladies if I learned how to work with the lance. Isn't that such a marvelous idea? I think so."  
He chuckled in hopes to lighten the mood. The crown prince stared at him in disbelief and shook his head, "First all of those reports, and now you are stealing just for these women? I am appalled. What kind of example does it set for me when my royal retainer is off in the city making a fool of himself with things that aren't his to take? This is embarrassing for me, as it should be for you too."   
        
   He spent the rest of the day under close watch in Xander's own room. He wasn't sure why it was the princes room he was taken to every time, he didn't dare ask why to Xander, but he suspected that the company was well liked and needed.   
    "You can go. If I hear any more of these reports I will not hesitate to chase you down, Laslow." The crown prince opened the door for him.   
     "Yes, milord." The pink haired man had groaned out tiredly. The door closed. He glanced at Keaton, who was right outside the door, as he walked out. He frowned, "What is it now? Come to get my in trouble again?"   
   "No..! I didn't know it was his, I swear I didn't! It was just lying on the floor and then I thought.." The wolfskin trailed off. He blushed and ran off like very other day. Laslow shrugged the encounter off and went to change in his room. He was tired but his day had been miserable and he only knew one cure to make him happier.

   The retainer danced his feet off in his secret spot away. from everyone else. The last spot he used had been found by many others, but this one he knew he was safe. He danced to the choreography of his mother's old dance. No- it wasn't old, it was hers and he loved it. The memory of her and her dance was all he needed in his latest home. And his father- the dark mage- he wouldn't forget either. He was glad he got to meet them one last time and even fight with them.   
    He was getting way too much off focus. He took a deep breath and started his mother's dance. One, two, three and four, five, six, seven and-

   "You're really good!"  
Laslow yelped in surprise, turning his head suddenly to the wolfskin.   
"Oops! Ignore me, not even here." Keaton covered his mouth and ducked under the bush he was behind. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He wasn't even dancing at his best, he was messing up and thinking to himself so he must have been awkwardly standing there while his friend watched him. How was did that look for him? He turned red, "K-Keaton! I know you're there!"  
     "Awww. I was hoping to stay hidden... Anyway!" Keaton shot up, "I brought you-"  
    "No! Go away!" Laslow cried, "I don't know what you're planning- but you're causing me a lot of trouble! Didn't we talk about these giving me treasures?"  
       
"You didn't like the cute little bugs I found and," Keaton laughed, "you really hated when that one jumped on you! And the other one jumped on you! And the other! Oh, and then I showed all those girls and they got so mad! But these aren't bugs! See?!"  
  The wolfskin showed Laslow a few pieces of lapis. The pink haired man crossed his arms, "I'm not taking them."  
      "... What?" Keaton huffed, "Why not? What's wrong with it?"  
     "Not until I get an explanation of what's going on with you." Laslow demanded. The wolfskin got in a running stance, but was quickly grabbed by the arm. The royal retainer saw him grow red and became confused again. Why was Keaton blushing so much? 

   "Tell me what's going on. And don't think about running off!" Laslow warned.   
    "I just wanted to give my favorite person some treasure, that's all. I thought we were friends! You don't even like any of the gifts I got you though." The wolfskin complained.   
     "Your treasures are usually just things that only appeal to you." Laslow did not believe him. Something was up. The whole situation was suspicious. Keaton looked down, "Well I dunno, I wanted to find stuff that humans liked. You use weapons all the time and the onyx and topaz and-"  
    "Why's that necessary?" The retainer rose an eyebrow. The wolfskin managed to get even redder, "Well.. Laslow.."  
    Was Keaton's tail wagging? The retainer thought for a moment. The gifts, the constant blushing, the tail wagging.. was he in love?   
    "In wolfskin customs, you give your potential lover gifts in hopes they'll accept and love you. I know you're a boy and all but I was kinda just hoping maybe there was something there," Keaton shrugged, "It's stupid, but at least I tried!"  
         
    "Well-" Laslow paused, "I cant say I've not felt nothing for you too.."  
    "Really?" Keaton gasped, light shining in his eyes. The two hugged each other. Laslow couldn't help smiling widely. He never expected to be the one who would ever be asked for anything involved with love.   
     "I had another gift! I actually bought it at a store.." Keaton shuffled through his pants pocket. He pulled out a diamond ring, "It's okay looking, I guess. I couldn't find anything better."  
    "Gods, that's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! Where did you get the money for such a beauty?" Laslow awed. Keaton grinned, "That useless gold finally came in handy!"   
    
   "I'm glad. This is so finely made. Thank you so much. I love this, I love you. You are lovely, Keaton." Laslow stuck the ring on his finger. He stared into the wolfskins eyes and offered a loving smile.   
    "Love you too! Am- Am I being way too informal though? I saw these people marry and it was a lot more fancy and-"  
  "You did absolutely perfect," The retainer comfortingly squeezed the others hands. The wolfskin tilted his head, a goofy grin on him, "Great! All I wanna do is the best for my new husband!"  
     "I will try to have the best for you, too. Though I feel quite anxious you saw my horrid dancing, and all those women you must have watched me go through-"  
      Keaton grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him, shutting him up.   
       
   Laslow wasn't as confused anymore.


End file.
